This specification relates to pointing out an object at a remote location.
In many contexts, service providers, tutors, and other entities provide assistance or instruction to users from remote locations. For example, an Internet service provider may have a customer reset a router while diagnosing an issue with the customer's Internet service. This assistance is typically provided over a telephone or another two way communication device. In many cases, it can be difficult for the assistance provider to clearly direct the user to the appropriate object or to explain to the user what needs to be performed.